User blog:Millyna/Request for Feedback
Hello everyone! I would like to ask you for something. Currently, I'm working on my idol series ''#OnlineStar''. I really like the idea of using the internet and online idols, I came up with, but I believe that there is''' lots to do''' in the series. I would like to''' ask you''' to give me feedback to the series, as I'm not sure whenever I can''' improve everything on my own. There are '''several aspects, I'd like to have feedback onto. If you are so nice and give me feedback, please read over'' the pages'' to the series and give me feedback. I've noted some questions, but''' feel free''' to mention everything else, you come up with! Please read the episodes and not only the characters' pages / songs' pages. I haven't finished '''writing them and they're lacking lots of information! I '''might add questions if I come up with some later. Questions General Idea * What do you think of the idea? * What do you think of the title? * Do you think that internet idols are a good idea? * What kind of flaws does the idea have? Summary * What did you expect when you read the summary? Did I meet your expatiations until now (episode 08)? * What do you expect when reading the summary and the genres? Storyline * What do you expect to be the 'main story line' of the series? * What kind of 'side stories' do you expect? * What do you expect to be the 'final' of the series? (i.e. the Starlight Queen Cup in Aikatsu!) Main Characters Sakaki Mai * What do you think of Sakaki Mai until now? * What do you think of Kira Star until now? * What do you think of the idea of Mai's alter ego? (Name, appearance, personality difference, …) * Do you expect someone to learn of Kira's identity? Who? * Did you notice Mai's secret 'hobby'? April and Luca Parker * What do you think of the twins, April and Luca Parker? * What do you think do I plan for them? * What do you think about including a foreigner into an idol series? Sakaki Rara * What do you think of Sakaki Rara? * What do you think do I plan for her? * What do you think about including a character living far away into the series? Ishikawa Ren and Amakawa Eriko * What do you think of Ishikawa Ren and Amakawa Eriko? * What do you think do I plan for them? * What do you think is the relationship between Eriko and Ren? Misc. * What do you think of the relationships between the main characters? * When looking onto the list of main characters and the list of minor characters, who would you expect as main character? Minor Characters General * What do you think of the minor characters until now? * Do you think there are too many minor characters? * What do you think of the interactions between the minor characters? * What do you think of the interactions between minor and major characters? Specific characters * What do you think of Lilylight? What do you think do I plan for her? * What do you think of Yamichi Ayu? What do you think do I plan for her? Anantagonists * Who do you think do I intent to have as main 'antagonist' of the series? * What do you think about the mysterious person? * What do you think is the relationship between the mysterious person, Hirota Arata and VirtNet? Episodes Summaries * What do you think of the episode titles and short summaries? * What do you think of the episodes? * Which grammar/spelling mistakes do I do repetitively? * What 'kind of episode' would you like to see? * What do you think of each episode? Episodes Plot * What do you think is left open and what will be part of following episodes? * Where are the plot holes? * What don't you like at all? * What do you want to now after the first eight episodes? Songs * Putting the translation aside, what do you think of the lyrics of the songs? * Do you think that the songs fit to the situations in the episodes? * Do you think that the songs are repetitive? (design, lyrics theme, …) Designs * What do you think of the character designs, I've made until now? (Kira, Mai, April) * What do you think of the screenshots, I've made until now? (Dream☆Dash Performance, Follow! My! Star! ending) * What do you think of the logo? * What do you think of Kira's sign? Voice Actor Choices * Do you like the idea of using Hatsune Miku as Kira's voice actor and Fujita Saki as Mai's voice actor? What do you think about it? * What do you think about the other voice actor choices? Parallels * Do you see any parallels to other anime, manga, games, books, movies, …? Which? Final * Theoretically, if #OnlineStar was a real anime, would you watch it? * Are you interested in #OnlineStar? Thank you very much for taking the time to write me a feedback! Category:Blog posts Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar